Dos búhos
by Layla Redfox
Summary: Akaashi miró un punto en el techo un segundo, quejandose de su vida. Porque el sujeto delante de él, con el desgraciado búho tuerto en sus brazos, muy a su pesar, era su vida. / BokuAka One-shot


**Dos búhos**

.

.

.

Akaashi ya no sabía que pensar cuando se azotó la puerta, así que prácticamente se quedó sin habla cuando vio lo que Bokuto tenía en sus brazos cuando entró.

Estaba sucio, andrajoso, totalmente desaliñado, parecía viejo y hasta le faltaba un ojo.

No, no hablaba de Bokuto, él solo estaba sucio. Akaashi no dejaba de mirar al búho en brazos de su novio.

— **Akaashi** — dijo Bokuto con una seriedad repentina — **, sé lo posiblemente mal que se ve la situación, pero tienes que escucharme.**

" **Demonios, no"** pensó el menor temiéndose lo peor.

Con solo ver a Bokuto y al pequeño animal en brazos, entrando tan temerariamente en el departamento como lo había hecho, ya se podía imaginar con que cosas le saldría ahí mismo.

— **Bokuto-san, no** — dijo levantando una mano, intentando pararlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

— **¡Akaashi espera!** — exclamó el otro acunando al animal en un brazo y el otro extendiéndolo hacia Akaashi **—¡Solo escúchalo!**

— **¿Qué debería escuchar? Además, ¿Por qué estás tan sucio?**

— **Tuve que ir debajo del puente para salvarlo.**

— **¿Estaba debajo de un puente?**

Bokuto tomó al ave entre sus dos manos y lo puso en medio de los dos.

— **Hoot, hoot** — le ululó al pequeño.

El sudor comenzó a bajar por el cuello de Akaashi.

Konoha ya le había recomendado llevar a Bokuto al psicólogo, al menos solo una vez. Solo para examinar. Kuroo también lo hizo. Hasta Kenma y Tsukishima lo habían hecho. Ahora se lamentaba el no haberles hecho caso.

Sin embargo, los colores volvieron a su rostro cuando el búho, de forma débil y lenta le había respondido a Bokuto.

— **Hoo, hoo.**

Akaashi parpadeó, mientras Bokuto sonreía orgullosamente.

— **Ya escuchaste a** _ **Katame**_ ***. Ahora puedes decir lo que quieras.**

— **Antes que nada, ¿** _ **Katame**_ **? ¿El pequeño te agrada o solo lo trajiste para atormentarlo?**

— **¡Debía bautizarlo ahí mismo!**

— **¡Pero pudo haber sido algo más original!**

— **¡Eso es original! ¡Aunque podemos cambiarlo a Ministro Hoot! Pero yo creo que Katame tiene más clase.**

Akaashi se rascó las sienes. Luego miró a Bokuto exasperante.

— **¿Dónde dormirá?**

— **Con nosotros.**

Primer strike.

— **¿Qué va a comer?**

— **Iré a cazar ratones para él.**

Segundo strike.

— **¿Dónde se supone que hará… ya sabes, sus** _ **cosas**_ **?**

— **En el baño, puede aprender.**

Tercer strike, y estás fuera.

— **No podemos** — dijo Akaashi pálido como una hoja.

— **¡¿Por quéeeee?!** — lloriqueó Bokuto abrazando al animal entre sus brazos.

— **Porque no creo que un departamento en el centro de la ciudad sea el sitio adecuado para un búho** — dijo Akaashi, mirando de reojo a Katame — ¿O es una lechuza? No importa el punto es…

— **¡P-pero Akaashi! ¡Será un buen chico! ¡Te lo puedo asegurar!**

Sin embargo, Keiji no iba a ceder ante los caprichos de Koutarou, no esta vez. Intentó pensar con claridad en medio de las suplicas y berrinches del mayor.

— **¿Dices que lo encontraste bajo un puente?** — preguntó arqueando una ceja — **¿Así solo?**

— **El pobre estaba atrapado dentro de una vieja jaula** — respondió Koutarou apachurrando al animal.

Akaashi parpadeó.

— **¿Trajiste la jaula contigo?**

Bokuto lo miró confuso un momento, pero después fue hacia la puerta de entrada, Akaashi lo siguió. Bokuto volvió a ponerse los zapatos y salió del departamento, con Katame aún en sus brazos. Cuando Akaashi salió después de Bokuto, vio la jaula vieja y de barrotes abollados de un costado apoyada en la pared del pasillo.

— **¿Planeabas dejarla aquí y ya?** — preguntó Keiji mirando a su novio con ojos cansados.

— **¡Claro que no! Planeaba usarla para hacer un nido metálico para él, ¡y sería muy cool!** — explicó orgullosamente.

Akaashi se le quedó mirando. Bokuto sudó frio.

— **Esta bien, iba a decirle a Komiyan que lo hiciera ¡porque él es un genio en esas cosas!**

No era la respuesta que esperaba Akaashi, pero era mejor que nada. Después se acercó a la jaula. Se fijó en la parte de arriba, y en el gancho. Este último parecía desgarrado y un poco deforme. Luego revisó la base de la jaula. Notó lo bien cuidada que estaba, salvo las abolladuras que parecían recientes. Y entre tantas deformaciones, notó unas hendiduras pequeñas en la base, que tenían casi la forma de letras. No le tardó ni un minuto en comprender lo que decía.

— **Es una dirección.**

— **¿Eh?**

Bokuto se agachó a ver también. En efecto, había una dirección transcrita en la base de la jaula, las letras estaban deformadas por los golpes pero igual parecían entendibles.

Akaashi sacó su celular del bolsillo y pasó los dedos rápidamente por la pantalla, escribiendo palabras en una aplicación de mapas. El app no tardó ni medio minuto en lanzar la dirección, que era un…

— **¿Un café de búhos?**

Los ojos de Bokuto casi salen de sus cuencas.

— **¡¿CÓMO?! De esos que puedes entrar y los búhos están volando por todo el lugar y puedes tocarlos y jugar con ellos, ¿verdad?**

— **¿Hay de otro tipo?** — preguntó Akaashi entrecerrando los ojos.

— **Hace tiempo quería ir a uno** — dijo Bokuto con el celular de alguna forma ya en su mano — **. La última vez que fui a uno terminaron echándome.**

Akaashi se quedó pálido.

— **¿Qué rayos…?**

— **¡Los búhos están ahí para abrazarlos ¿o no?!**

—… **ni sé porque me sorprendo** — dijo Akaashi desviando la mirada, agregando ese café a una lista imaginaria de lugares que habían echado a Bokuto permanentemente.

Volvió a entrar en el departamento solo para salir uno momento más tarde con su chaqueta y llaves en mano. Miró a Bokuto un momento.

— **¿Qué esperas? Vamos** — dijo señalando la puerta con la cabeza.

Koutarou parpadeó.

— **¿Eh?** — dijo sin enterarse de nada.

Akaashi respiró hondo.

— **Tenemos que devolver a… Katame a donde pertenece. El lugar no está lejos de aquí** — se explicó el menor.

El cuerpo de Bokuto se estremeció.

— **¿D-Devolverlo? ¡Pero si yo lo encontré!**

— **Pero viene de este lugar** — siguió diciendo Akaashi tomando la jaula del gancho, mostrándosela a Bokuto.

— **¡Pero lo perdieron! ¡Ahora será mío!**

Akaashi miró un punto en el techo un segundo, quejando de su vida. Porque el sujeto delante de él, con el desgraciado búho tuerto en sus brazos, muy a su pesar, era su vida.

— **Ya lo dije. Este departamento no es apto para un búho. Mucho menos para cualquier ave.**

— **¡Ah! ¿Pero un café en medio de la ciudad si lo es?**

— **Esos lugares tiene encargados que saben de esos animales. También tienen el tiempo y el dinero para mantenerlos.**

— **¡Nosotros también!**

— **Alquiles más comida, no dinero. Universidad más entrenamientos, no tiempo** — dijo Akaashi tajante — **. Y no sabemos nada de búhos.**

— **¡Pero!**

— **¡No!**

Bokuto apretó los dientes, quejándose y contrayendo su expresión. Él ya sabía que cuando Akaashi decía no, era _no._

— **Dame 5 minutos** — dijo al final, de mala gana — **. Tengo que limpiarme.**

De mala manera, y enfurruñado dejó al búho en los brazos de Akaashi, haciendo un puchero que el menor muy bien conocía. Se quedó ahí en el pasillo esperando a que Bokuto volviera. Por mientras, sintió una mirada intensa hacia él. Bajó a vista a la única persona, o bueno, ser viviente en ese pasillo, y encontró a Katame mirándolo fijamente con ese ojo único y dorado.

Akaashi se tensó, alejando al búho de su cuerpo y sosteniendo al pequeño animal solo con las manos. Katame seguía imponiendo su tuerta mirada sobre él.

Bokuto salió después de eso. Con otros pantalones, una chaqueta y el pelo un poco húmedo. Se notaba que solo se mojó la cara, pues seguía levemente sucia de tierra. Le quitó a Akaashi la jaula y se adelantó a paso apresurado.

— **Si desprecian al tuerto búho me lo quedaré** — amenazó el de cabellos plateados con seriedad fingida.

Akaashi suspiró por el modo depresivo de su novio. Cerró la puerta rápidamente y siguió a Bokuto rápidamente.

— **¡Bokuto-san espera!**

— **¿Qué?** — dijo el aludido secamente, encarando a Akaashi.

Cuando lo hizo, el menor alargó la mano hasta su cara, envuelta en la manga de su chaqueta, para limpiarle la tierra húmeda de la cara. Akaashi sabía que se ensuciaría la ropa, pero no le importó.

En ese brevísimo instante de proximidad, ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos, en silencio. Akaashi pasó su manga por la cara de Bokuto con suavidad, acariciando su mejilla y haciendo que se agachara para verlo mejor. El mayor se había quedado estático, observando esos ojos que lo miraban con cautela.

— **Muy bien, así está mejor** — dijo Akaashi retirándose y comenzando a caminar — **. Vamos rápido.**

Bokuto por su parte, se quedó ahí encorvado unos segundos, con los ojos nublados, atontado. Después de eso sacudió la cabeza y siguió a Akaashi, haciendo un puchero esta vez por las ganas que quedaron de ese choque intenso de miradas.

.

.

— **¡Katame!**

Akaashi se quedó en blanco.

— **¡Whoa! ¡Adivine!**

Ambos vieron como varios encargados del café dejaron cualquier cosa que estuvieran haciendo para acaparar al pequeño animal que volvía a casa. No tardaron ni un minuto en rodear al muchacho que sostenía al pequeño búho en sus brazos.

— **¡Muchas gracias! ¡Muchísimas gracias!**

De la tienda salió un sujeto de lentes, y no parecía nada feliz.

— **¡¿Qué diablos está sucediendo aquí?! ¿Por qué están todos…? ¿Eh, Katame? ¡Katame!**

Que alguien le diera un respiro a Akaashi.

No solo lo confundía el cómo Bokuto había adivinado el nombre de Katame, también el cómo los encargados de la tienda hicieron lo que hicieron por verlo, abrazarlo y tirarlo por los aires de la felicidad. También estaba el hecho de que Bokuto, aprovechando que todos estaban centrados en Katame, se metió a la tienda para ir con los demás búhos, y los tomó a todos en sus brazos de una vez.

— **¡Espera!** — Keiji no quería agregar otro lugar a su lista imaginaria de lugares prohibidos.

Después de que todos se tranquilizaron, agradecieron a Akaashi, calmaron a las aves -Bokuto incluido- y cada quien volvió a sus tareas habituales y a encargarse de los clientes y los búhos, el tipo de lentes se quedó con la pareja a explicarles como seguro Katame llegó a ellos. Parecía avergonzado de solo intentar comenzar la historia, pero Bokuto le dijo que no era necesario.

— **Aunque lo encontré bajo un puente** — dijo entregándole la jaula — **. No es lejos de aquí en realidad, pero yo tendría cuidado.**

El de lentes volvió a agradecer repetidamente a Koutarou por su acto de heroísmo, y preguntó si había algo que pudiera hacer.

Akaashi, sabiendo que el mayor pediría al búho para tenerlo de mascota como recompensa, dejó el tema ahí. Bokuto le reclamó, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Katame estaba en casa, y así debían ser las cosas. Pero dijo que si ya lo iban a dejar, que aunque sea lo dejaran despedirse.

Fue un espectáculo para todos los presentes ver como Bokuto decía Hoot hoot varias veces y Katame le respondía. Akaashi grabó un video a petición de su novio, para compartirlo con alguien por ahí después, y para guardarlo para el recuerdo.

Aunque el tipo de los lentes dijo que eran bienvenidos cuando sea, para que ellos y Katame se vean y así. Bokuto casi estalla de felicidad.

Felicidad que se fue casi al instante cuando estaban a unas calles de casa.

— **No puedo creer que estuve así de cerca de tener un búho solo para mí, y lo perdí —** Akaashi iba a decir algo pero Koutarou lo interrumpió — **. Es decir, está en su hogar y todo eso, pero sabes, me gustaría tener algo así como… compañía aparte de ti.**

— **¿No soy suficiente?** — preguntó Akaashi, empezando con el chantaje emocional, como una pequeña venganza por nada.

— **¡Tú eres todo Akaaashiii! ¡Pero no sé! Una mascota, con gato, un hámster, estaría bien algo como eso.**

— **De gatos ya tenemos a Kuroo-san y a Kozume** — dijo Akaashi pensándolo un poco — **, no necesitamos a uno real que sí se acabe la comida y se quede dormido en el sofá hasta tarde.**

— **¡Pero ellos son personas!** — señaló Bokuto, pero después pareció meditar algo — **¿O serían sus animales espirituales?**

Akaashi arqueó una ceja.

— **Es decir, solo míralos** — continuó Bokuto — **, se comportan prácticamente iguales.**

— **Aunque Kuroo-san querría que lo tomaran por una pantera** — opinó Akaashi.

— **Cierto, pero él es un gato. Un gato negro y ponzoñoso** — declaró Koutarou. Después sus ojos se agrandaron, y luego vio a Akaashi, sorprendiéndolo — **¡Tú serias un búho!**

Keiji se le quedó viendo.

— **Lo seria porque…**

— **No lo sé, pero siento que serías uno** — dijo Bokuto con simpleza. Inclinó la cabeza a un lado — **¿Yo sería un búho también?**

Akaashi ni se lo pensó.

— **Tú eres una lechuza, enérgica y ruidosa** — sentenció el menor — **. No puedes ser otra cosa.**

— **¡Pero las lechuzas también son geniales! Aunque si lo dices así no sé si alegrarme o enojarme.**

Akaashi soltó una risa tranquila. Bokuto lo miró feliz.

— **¡¿Ves?! ¡Así se reirían los búhos si fueran una persona!**

— **¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?**

— **Solo lo estoy, oho, ¡Y mira! ¡Nuestros gatos están de visita!**

En efecto, esperando en la entrada del edificio donde vivían estaban Kuroo y Kenma, acompañados por un flaco y alto cuervo de lentes.

Bokuto salió corriendo para taclear al mayor de los tres que esperaban, mientras Akaashi lo siguió por detrás, observándolo.

Mirándolo desde cierto punto, Bokuto era parte lechuza y parte búho cuando se lo proponía. Akaashi no sabía si el espíritu de alguien se podía dividir en dos, o ser parte de dos cosas completamente diferentes, o medianamente parecidas. La verdad, era que no importaba. Ya sea que ambos fueran catalogados como búhos o como lechuzas, no importaba.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Esto es ramdon elevado a la millonésima potencia :v pero quería que mi primero BokuAka no tuviera sentido alguno, o lo tuviera y sea un sentido peculiar (?

Le quiero dar gracias a Shira-chan porque sin su pequeño aporte esto nunca se acababa, y vaya que tiene tiempo desde que escribí la primera letra de este one-shot xD

Espero les haya gustado~ cualquier comentario es bienvenido :3

Ah cierto, *Katame significa _un ojo_ en japonés xD y pues él estaba tuerto y eso… tenia que lucir simple okay? ;w; *se va a un rincón a llorar*

Con este tacho el BokuAka de mi lista! Aunque no sé si debería traer más. ¿debería? No lo sé uwu

Bueno, eso es todo, gracias por leer, nos vemos a la otra!

Layla Redfox fuera!

:3


End file.
